When talking about silk sock, it is well known that the higher the density of D (Daniel) is, the more tensile the silk sock becomes. The silk sock is rather popular to people, particularly to women, who usually wear it for keeping or plasticizing their legs. However, after a long period of wearing a pair of silk socks, some side effects may emerge, such as blood clogging, fainting, etc due to the stressed legs. On the contrary, a pair of silk socks or panty stockings in lower D renders smooth and comfortable feeling with loose bondage for show-off a pair of enviable feet or legs.
An average fabric shown in FIG. 1 is woven staggeringly up and down in a way that a warp yarn follows a weft repeatedly to form a smooth texture with pleasant touch feeling, which can be extended unlimitedly. A theoretical plain weave shown in FIG. 2 is to weave staggeringly in a way that two warp yarns follow a weft repeatedly to form a texture in limited length that cannot be extended. Further, as shown in FIG. 3, a warp yarn in triple length is stepwise zigzagged through weft yarns to form a texture lack of uniformity in yarn overlapping, bad touch feeling, and relatively higher cost.
Moreover, before knitting a silk sock in low D shown in FIGS. 4, 5, wherein a spool of resin thread (A1) is rolled by a pressing and positioning roller (A2), then wound on a spool (A3) to form a yarn spool pending knitting. When considering market price, a 1/2 D yarn spool is higher than a 1 D, a 1/4 D higher than the 1/2 D, etc, therefore, it looks worth splitting a purchased spool of resin thread into multiple spools as shown in FIG. 6, for example, to convert it into 4 yarn spools (A3) in 1/4 D for producing silk socks in better quality and price, and the way for splitting a yarn spool into more spools is the motive of this invention.